


The Eyes

by bellatrxx



Category: Suspiria (2019)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drabble, F/F, Mutual Pining, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrxx/pseuds/bellatrxx
Summary: A lost moment between the celebrations and the final ritual.
Relationships: Madame Blanc/Mother Suspiriorum, Susie Bannion/Madame Blanc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It's been far too long, but inspiration struck and I held onto it like a woman possessed. Thank you to whoever chooses to read this and, if it's not much to ask, leave a comment.

The mocha eyes that gazed up to her now didn’t always belong to Susie, weren’t even part of her features until tonight, but they contrasted so beautifully against the pale skin and red hair the girl possessed that Veva was sure she had done Susie a tremendous favour. Not only that, but her desire for the other woman only skyrocketed when she had seen that her will had come to fruition. Susie looked naively pretty with her green eyes but with the new ones, she looked positively breathtaking. She brought life to those eyes as much as they brought her beauty to unexpected levels. 

Her knees barely grazed the floor as she kneeled, the long skirt pooling around her ankles as long fingers climbed the sinewy legs before her eyes if only to push the redhead a bit further against the dirty sink. Veva wished she could have done this sooner, longed to have had the courage in the many months that led them to this single moment but knew it would have been futile. She could have never imposed herself onto the creature that now sighed as if wounded just above her head, her hot and heavy breath bringing goosebumps to every inch of skin it could reach. 

It was as if they were meant to come to this, this desperate time of giving and taking that was bound to destroy and consume Veva from the inside out as soon as she saw Markos taking over Susie and terminating her wondrous soul. 

Pushing the dress up and out of her way only to release it as soon as she felt another hand take it from her own, Veva mouthed a patch of skin through the black tights, urging Susie to part her legs for her without words as she hooked her fingers on the fine black fabric, ripping it apart in her haste to have no physical barriers between them. Her warm hands seemed to have a mind of their own, splaying against the pale skin of the girl’s thighs and creating a larger space for her to fit herself into. Her labored breathing synced with Susie’s and soon they were a symphony all by themselves, enclosed into a too small space for Veva to do what she wanted. But nothing could ever stop her now, not now that she saw what rested under the young dancer’s clothes and her lack of propriety on not using any undergarments. 

Bringing herself closer, her mouth hovered over a partially covered hipbone, the line of a white thigh and finally, silently, ghosted over the fine hair that covered never touched before parts. Susie jerked her legs open once again, widening her stance in a clear, if somewhat impatient, invitation. Veva scoffed in laughter before she could help herself but planted a kiss onto outer lips that soon opened like soft petals under her calloused fingertips. A shuddering sigh was all the response she required before placing her mouth over the girl’s awaiting clit and starting to suck. 

In time, soft sighs turned into mellow moans that made her tremble as if she were the one being touched, but she supposed this was what a true connection felt like. 

Having been with many other women before, especially in her more ritualistic years, Blanc was still mildly surprised at the ever springing fervour from Susie, her erratic movements and a free, spirited hand that seemed unsure where to tetter itself to before burrowing into her aging locks and tugging. Thighs that were spread tight and wide soon started closing around her shoulders and head, as if pleading for her to never stop, to complete this back and forth both women had repeated for so long. 

Nothing prepared the witch for the enormous wave of clarity that followed Susie’s impending orgasm and the realization that struck Veva sent her deep into an ocean of uncertainty and utter despair. In a blink of light, she suddenly knew everything the coven had worked for was pointless, meaningless and would bring most of them to heel, if not certain demise. Markos was never the one. She would never be. And the coven was going to suffer for their blindness and their choice. 

Suddenly opening her eyes, not even aware she had closed them, Veva looks up into piercing brown orbs and everything clicks into place with a finality that leaves her breathless. 

“Mater” she whispers brokenly but with a fiery passion burning in her lungs and throat. 

The woman before her is no longer Susie, and yet, the thrall remains. 


End file.
